Due to the sensitivity of many electronic components, power from external sources is often filtered prior to use by the electronic components to remove unwanted noise from the power signal. Filtering is typically accomplished with a filtering unit as a module separate from the sensitive electronics which sends the filtered power to the sensitive electronic components. To provide additional protection for the sensitive electronic components, the components are contained within an electromagnetic shield that protects the components from external interference. In addition to providing protection for sensitive electronic components, the demand for smaller and lighter electronics requires the functionalities above to be accomplished in reduced size and space.